Genesis (Arcana Warriors)
'Genesis '''is a character from ''The FEAST Saga series she's the Arcana Warrior of Judgment and the final boss in The FEAST Saga: Fight it Out! Console Version Story Mode. She's mentioned in Part 2, and appears in it but only in voice, but not shown in detail until the non-canon Fight it Out!. She is also one of the three main heroines in The FEAST Saga: Fight it Out! -2nd Sign-. The 20th Arcana Warrior of Judgment, Genesis was appointed last year, and in fact, her human counterpart is series' main character Sienna Travers. She also appears as the main character in the Arcana Warriors Spin-off Video game. Appearance and Data *Gender: Female *Age: Physically between 17 and 20. *Height: 81 awh cm (5' 3,8") / 82,5 awh cm (5' 5") Warriors 2 / 84 awh cm (5' 6") Sign *Weight: 0.20 aww (50 kg/110 lbs) 0.20,5 aww (55 kg/121 lbs) Warriors 2/2nd Sign *Blood Type: Not analyzable *Date of birth: 20th day of 20th month (May 20 in 2nd Sign) *Zodiac Sign: Unknown, but possibly Scorpio or Taurus (2nd Sign). *Interests: Dancing, collecting fans, doll making. *Likes: Nothing in Special. / Fancy outfits, jokes, possibly Mondo. *Dislikes: Humanity at its worst. / Sadness. RELEVANCE: Special Guest, Protagonist in Arcana Warriors. ALIGNMENT: True Neutral->Neutral Evil->Chaotic Good (varies) Genesis has Onyx Black hair and Amethyst eyes, she dresses with black pants and a black and white shirt, with a white lab coat, has a literal platinum cross on her neck (Is just a one line in Arcana Warriors), and uses white shoes with mini heels, she has also glasses as a headband. When activating her full powers, has red eyes and black sclera and a darker aura. In the second game, she has shorter hair, Black leather shirt with a black undershirt, White shorts and sneakers. Personality Genesis is the down-to-earth, serious and a tomboy, in utter contrast to Mondo's feminine attitude, she's pretty much violent and according to Mondo, she's a lot more like a "monster" than him and Ballerina themselves. While she hates humanity, she shows compassion with some characters such as Sienna. In Arcana Warriors, she's sociopathic and very rude with her fellows, except with her elders and Sena whom she respects, and threats Mondo like a kid, however, she feels somewhat close to him. In Arcana Warriors 2, she takes a human side and helps her friends much as she can. She's also oblivious to her and Mondo ship from her friends. Story and Facts Genesis is the Arcana Warrior of Judgment and also, possibly, Sienna's new avatar in Part 2 after Lakia's clone disappearance. She doesn't appear physically. But according to Mondo, she's a lot more like a "monster" than Mondo and Ballerina themselves. In Fight it Out! She appears as the True Final Boss who backstabs Maxima Firestone's plan. In Arcana Warriors, she's pretty much a popular and beloved Arcana Warrior, she saved a boy named Sena of being bullied by other kids. In the Opening, she's in a field mission alongside Magus, Fortuna, Grim, Jay and Cross. She confesses later that she knows her past life as a girl that became sick and was in a wheelchair, the girl was called Mia, and she wanted to dance, make dolls for children and dancing, but however, she wanted to go to another place because of the constant bullying from other people, however, Mia was sent to an hospital due to a possible intentional accident and lost the sight to walk, however, didn't gave up until her death. In her neutral ending, she stabs Mondo out of tired. In Fight it Out! Genesis appeared nearby in the final and ended Maxima's plan, saying that people like her should be perished, however, Mondo states that despite the Arcana's vision of humanity, he's overseeing them, however, Genesis remarks that the code of an Arcana still works. Before that, she met Irene, a woman that has the same destiny as her called Irene, as they becoming friends, she forgets her mission, but somewhat possessed by Anthem. After her defeat, she now understands the same as Mondo, and the three return to the Otherworld alongside Joker. Which was observing both. Mechs/Cyber-Suit/Fighting Style Like Mondo She has no Cyber-suit, but has a mech, one named after her Arcana; Judgment, she doesn't pilot it, but turns into it instead. It has a Steampunk design, contrasting other modern types such as the Ragnarök itself, unlike The World, it has Feathered wings. As a character in the Console Version of Fight it Out, she has an array of moves, her style relies in uppercuts and projectiles, being a shoto character in a sense, in the fake tournament list, she's banned, but her mech Judgment is an SS, holding the first place in the overall mech tier list, above Valkyrie Ragnarök. Role in the Crossovers She appears as a Card and as a swap character for Mondo (as the second, fourth, sixth and eight colors) in In-Verse Heroes All-Stars. She appears alongside Joker and Mondo in Cross Code: Project Ultimate Versus Battle as a playable Character. Major Arcana Genesis in the FEAST series represents Judgment, the 20th card. Representing Rebirth, Judgment, Inner Calling and Absolution, and well made decisions, it also represents at the reverse bad decisions, bad judgement. She has a human counterpart in the name of Sienna, to the point to talk with her in the Second game. Quotes Fictitious Voice List English *Wendee Lee (AW, FIO, XCode-Present) *Jamie Marchi (Arcana Warriors ONA) Japanese *Yumi Hara (Arcana Warriors, XCode-Present) Gallery MyStyle (9).jpg|Genesis in Arcana Warriors Chibi Genesis.jpg|Chibi Genesis MyStyle (5).jpg||Genesis in Arcana Warriors 2: Howling Soul Trivia *Genesis means "birth" in Greek, and also the first name of the Book of the Testament. **It was also an ancient Greek name, from "Genesios", an epithet of the god Apollon. *Genesis is the only one who's mentioned by name during the second game, but unlike Mondo, she doesn't appear physically until Fight it Out. *She is the bustiest lead protagonist of the series with 87cm, beating Sienna's 80cm and Cadenza's 74cm. *Her living self was a fan of gothic fashion, this was carried out in her Arcana self. As shown in Arcana Warriors. *She's inspired in Ryu from Street Fighter due to her loner and fighter seeking attitude. *She's one of the easiest characters to master in Arcana Warriors and Fight it Out!. *Her pronouns are "boku" and "watashi", the first for her tomboyish nature. *She loves cats while hating dogs, this is the reverse of Cadenza who loves dogs while hating cats. *She has a Callie costume from Splatoon in the NX Edition, this was carried in the Wii U port of Revolution in 2nd Sign. Category:Characters Category:Sonikku Aensland Category:Females Category:Neutral Category:Playable characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Original characters